papamichealfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Jenkins
Mister Jenkins is the Father of the Glorious Glorious Leader Papa Micheal Glorious Leader, He served in the American Civil War for the South, WW1 and WW2, and lost his medication in Vice City in 1986. Biography Backstory - 1816 - 1861 Mister Jenkins, or Papa Micheal, as he known at the time was born to the Sea Faring Spaniard Micheal known as Old Man Jenkins who was one of the people who signed the Decloration of Independance in July 4th 1776, and an Eagle - making him the ultamite American at heart. Jenkins was born in Texas, and was a true countryman at heart. His father was very into slaves, and he was raised very well off. Civil War and before the Tunnel Snakes - 1861 - 1865 Mister Jenkins fought in the American Civil War for the confederates. He fought in Lamoyne against those dirty slave lovers. As soon as he saw his side was losing, he swiched sides and claimed he always had a soft spot for slaves. He sold out Lamoyne but kept there ideologys at heart. He met a very young Timmy The Boy in a bar down near Texas. in 1866, Timmy had beaten up a man who called him a dirty "Canadian Soft Ball" (which is basically the canadian n word) Mister Jenkins thought to himself: I could use this pure hunk of Canadian Spunk to further my goals in bringing back slavery... So he started riding with Timmy the Boy and they both became famous outlaws. Tunnel Snakes - 1898 Timmy & Micheal rode together for a while, which made Timmy notice that Micheal wasn't aging. This was strange, as Timmy aged alot in there travels. They met a young necromancer by the name of Tyler, who Papa Micheal took as a sort of apprentice. In 1898 The Tunnel Snakes got captured and where sent to Sisika Penitentiary. They where broken out though, and where tasked to taking down multiple gunslingers involved in one great big haiku involving someone's Husband. Once when practicing Yu Gi Oh in the mountains of Ambarino, Micheal accidentally banished Tyler to the Shadow Realm, he of course blamed this on Tyler's incompitance in witchcraft, and Timmy didnt really care. They robbed a bank in San Denis after the Yu Gi Oh shennanigan and all was good. They also defended a town in the Valantines Massacre. Nobody could decide if they where helping or hurting society, and if we're gonna be honest they couldnt either. Tyler was the person holding the group together and as soon as he vanished they started going down a dark path that lead muder, betrayel and horse deaths. Conquering the North Timmy and Micheal decided to stay mostly in Ambriano, and towards the north of New Hanover. They would spend there time in the mountains hunting, burning down rival gang camps, and exploring. During there adventures, they found a cave in which they thought the devil lived. This was false, as the devil was not in the cave, and it was just an elaborate ruse. The lack of Tyler in the group caused the moral balance to sway, and slowly but surely Papa Micheal came more and more greedy and murderous like Timmy. They started taking on more morally questionable jobs, and even robbed a bank in Saint Denis. All though they did defend the town of Valentine from raiders for a small price, because they were feeling decent in that specific instence. They became very feared in the north. After a gunfight in Rhodes, Papa Micheal & Timmy the Boy where chased by Lawmen into a tobacco farm that belonged to the Braithwaites. This caused alot of damage, and the Braithwaites started gunning at the tunnel snakes also. This caused the Tunnel Snakes to flee to there mountain camp called The Loft, only to find it had been captured by a gang of O' Driscolls. After many murders, Timmy & Micheal decided that they were no longer as secure in the north as they thought. The Gang Wars The next day, Micheal woke up with a massive check in his pocket. He had previously founded a small towel company called Eden's Door, just in case his cowboy business goes wayside. He immediatly spent this money on spiffy clothes, lots of rum, coated a revolver in gold that he would pass down from generation of Micheal to generation, and payed Timmy 50 cents to steal a wagon of a stranger. He did this even without pay, because he himself loves chaos. They went on a road trip to Saint Denis, Timmy under the name Patrick O' Leary ''so the Braithwaites would'nt go after them. Micheal took the name Avery Duggin. They rode to Saint Denis and started gradually evolving from a band of outlaws to a gang of thugs. Timmy the Boy started mugging people at night for money, and Papa Micheal started doing evil mafia things like smoke cigars and speak in an accent... They set up camp for a short time in the swamps of Lemoyne, but after a few days it was also infested with another group of thugs, so Timmy the Boy & Micheal accidentally blew it up and burned the entire building down to the ground. The Return of Tyler One day, while Timmy the Boy and Mister Jenkins were sitting outside of a post office in Blackwater, Tyler managed to phase beside them. He had managed to escape the shadow realm. He seemed more volitile and crazed at first but slowly evolved back into his good samaritan style. He apparentally managed to escape the shadow realm by pawning off his family who traded place with him. When asked what The Shadow Realm was like by Timmy, he responded that he was contractually obligated to not give details of The Shadow Realm. When asked who his employer was he responded that he couldn't tell him that either. The Fall of the Tunnel Snakes In 1899, Timmy The Boy had stolen some money from Micheal and had fled from him. This caused Micheal to go on a murderous outburst, and scared away Tyler. But only a few weeks later, a man by the name of Muhammad Smith recognised the famous outlaw and gang leader, Papa "The Law" Micheal in a bar in the Van Horn trading post. A bar fight was started and Papa was forced to flee from the Snake-Eaters, who managed to track him to his camp in the mountains. A few months later, they decided to intervene in Papa's dobaddery and blackmailed him into turning in his bandit buddy, Timmy The Boy. At first he refused until they told him it would wipe his slate clean of any past crimes, but if he were to fail at murdering his former allies, and both were to escape the battle unharmed, they would hang him. Later, he tracked Timmy The Boy down to a small cabin in New Austin, where he had been farming land and robbing passer-bys for drinking money. It was nightname, and he had the curtains drawn so Micheal thought he could take this out stealthily and burn Timmy's house with him inside of it, little did he know but Timmy was returning home from his nightly robbing session. Once he saw the horrible damage done to his home, The 20th Century - 1899 - 1985 After Micheal fled to California to expand his company, he did other things on the side. Apparently, he had a short ''vampire hunting phase. Sadly, just before he was sent out to war in 1917, his son was born on the 1st of April, 1916. He knew what this meant, and he tried his hardest not to make this happen, but one day he would have to share his mojo with his son. This means his power levels would be halfed. The Tunnel Snakes™ Comic During the 50s Jenkins set in motion a comic book that was a retelling of his experiences being apart of the Tunnel Snakes. Nobody connected the dots that Micheal was the same man as the famous outlaw of course. In these stories Mister Jenkins was the main character. He made sure to greatly exaggerate his bandit activities and was a morally grey protagonist. Timmy was a sort of antagonist of sorts who was greedy and grumpy, though not the main villain. Tyler was the good samaritan of the group who always tried to help those in need, although he did get banished to the shadow realm, just to be summoned back 20 issues later. The main villain were a pack of gangsters named "The Scottish" Vampire Hunting in Austrailia do later ;) Parenting Mister Jenkins was not the best father. He was absent most of Micheal's childhood, and only bonded with his son with manly things, like Tennis and Crocodile Hunting. This caused many a mental issue for Papa Micheal, though he would never admit it. When Micheal came of age he started obtaining more and more mojo from Jenkin's, which he noticed immediatly. Jenkins was actually planning on sending his son to the shadow realm but never got to act out this plan. The Chicken Factory, 1986 - 2018 In Vice City, he lost his medication in 1986. This was because his son decided to drop them down a drain pipe. This was a power move on Micheal's side, so that Mister Jenkins would lose his powers, and therefor Micheal could get 100% of the power. After Jenkins went mad, he crowned himself 'Mister Jenkins', and and was banished to live the rest of his days in the O' Donoghue Family Chicken factory. He stayed in a hidden room for 33 years, and because he didnt have his medication he started aging rapidly. Apparentally he had no clue what was going on in the outside world and stayed in a constant state of paranoia and nausia because of the dark factory. Due to this he developed Bathmophobia, the fear of staircases. When the factory closed down in 1992, Jenkins was never found and continued to stay in the factory. 2019, The War of the Papas Freedom In early 2019 Mister Jenkins managed to escape The O' Donoghue Family Chicken Factory, The Supposed Murder of Mister Jenkins Relationships Papa Micheal Jenkin's relationship with his son is nothing but chaotic. He finds him annoying, and wants nothing to do with him. He saw Micheal as a lesser and less manly version of himself. If they would meet in person they would either shoot each other or insult each other until one shoots the other. Timmy The Boy Timmy and Micheal were as thick as theives, until Timmy stole Jenkin's money and went off the grid. Jenkin's ended up dueling Timmy shortly after, which ended with Timmy's death. Timmy also was a bad influence on Jenkin's, leading him to slowly imbrace his more evil side. Tyler Jenkin's saw himself as a mentor to Tyler, meanwhile Tyler wanted saw Jenkins as a nuisance. They would constantly bicker at who was better at magic. Jenkins also was the one who accidentally sent Tyler to the shadow realm. Random Trivia * He didnt just own a towel company, Eden's Door also sold cans of food, swiss army knives, picture books, basically anything infact. Papa Micheal didnt inherit any of this though, and only got The Towel Company and the title of papa. * Mister Jenkins is a man of the wild, and can last multiple days in the wild with no food or water. He has also learned the proper way to consume his own piss. * Mister Jenkins had an Arabian racing horse called "The Peaple 2". This was his pride and joy, and he would go out of his way to save his horse if it was ever in trouble. * Once or twice Micheal sent Patrick O' Leary to the chicken factory to feed his father. * Mister Jenkins dosent have the mind controls skills of micheal, he is just a very charismatic person. Instead he has a testosterone induced blood rage. Category:Characters